


Watson Won’t Be Making That Mistake Again

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [14]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: You just can't trust springtime in England.Written For:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week Three prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the fourth of which is 'Loves Piña Coladas, Too. Watson gets caught in the rain'.





	Watson Won’t Be Making That Mistake Again

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I was going to come up with something for this one, but here we are.

Normally, Watson carried an umbrella when going out in the springtime. However, it hadn’t rained for two weeks and Holmes was working with some hideously smelly chemicals. Watson needed out to save his sinuses… and to enjoy the weather while it lasted. His bad leg was still behaving as he reached the park, which was just lovely, when the afternoon light was obscured by clouds. Sighing, Watson headed home.

Watson’s luck ran out barely a quarter mile from Baker Street. When he came squelching into the sitting room, Holmes looked astonished and then laughed himself half off his work stool.


End file.
